The present invention relates to a driving technique for an electro-optical display containing an electrochromic material held in two electrode carrying support plates to manifest reversible variations in the light absorption properties upon current supplied.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved driving technique for an electrochromic display which is capable of enhancing legibility of a visual display provided by the electrochromic display with simplified cell construction and simplified driver circuit.